Heartless
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: Every Valentine's day, she makes him a gift. Every Valentine's day, he rejects her. Will she finally give up on him? Will he fall in love with her?


**Summary: **Every Valentine's day, she makes him a gift. Every Valentine's day, he rejects her. Will she finally give up on him? Will he fall in love with her?

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

**Heart_less_**

"Sasuke-kun?" A small, frail-looking girl with pale pink hair and emerald green eyes walked up to the dark-haired stoic boy. The other preschoolers had already given him valentines, but she saved hers to give to him in private. She hands him a valentine. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun!"

He takes a glance at the carefully decorated paper card, then at the eager girl. "I don't want it," he grumbled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled away.

The poor girl broke down in tears, throwing down the pretty valentine and ran away.

~*X*~

A plate full of heart-shaped brownies and a handmade card was placed in front of the expressionless boy. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun! I helped my mommy make these," she smiled, pointing at the brownies. She had worked all day making these extra-special brownies for boy. She gave all her elementary friends chocolate cookies instead, saving her hard work for her precious boy.

The young Uchiha prodigy scoffed at the brownies. "I don't like sweets," he muttered, "And I don't want the card." He turned away from the hurt girl.

"I'll just… its okay, I'll give them to Naruto," the young girl said sadly, walking away. Tears fell down from her eyes, but she didn't dare sob out loud.

~*X*~

"Sasuke-kun… here," she said, placing a delicious-looking bento in front of the boy, along with a handmade card (as per usual). "I made it this morning, and I know you don't like sweets… but anyways, happy Valentine's day, Sasuke-kun!" She gave him her valentine's gift. The other freshman girls gave Sasuke sweets, but she knew better.

The popular boy didn't spare her a glance. "I'm not hungry. Give it to Naruto," he mumbled, walking off. She looked at her gift and then to the boy's retreating back. Blinking away tears, she tossed her card in the trash as she went to find her blonde loud-mouth friend.

~*X*~

"…Sasuke-kun?" A quiet voice spoke. "Um, I made you something to eat," she said, placing the boxful of snacks and a beautiful card in front of the boy. Once again, the now sophomore girls _still _gave Sasuke sweets. But she didn't.

Sasuke, not even paying attention, said "I don't want it. I'm busy right now." And once again, the girl was found giving her blonde friend what was supposed to be her Sasuke-kun's gift. Her card laid in the garbage, unopened.

~*X*~

Senior year came. A new girl, with slutty clothes and fiery, uneven red hair, joined the scene.

"Sasuke-kun? Here, I bought you something for Valentine's day," the now senior girl said, placing a large red tomato and a gorgeous card on the desk of the handsome Uchiha boy.

The boy didn't even _look _to see what it was. "I don't want it. Give it to somebody else," he said monotonously.

The girl stared at the onyx-eyed boy. Finally, she snapped.

"_You know what, Uchiha? You're just a selfish, conceited jerk! All these years I've tried being nice to you and trying to show my appreciation for you, but _no. _You don't even _look! _I am so sick and tired of you!" _she screamed angrily.

The boy glared at her. "I wasn't asking for your 'appreciation', pinky." He said coldly.

"You could at least accept it," she retorted.

"Stop being annoying, pinky. I don't even _like _you. Go away," he spat.

The girl, eyes wide, stared at the boy in shock. Finally, she turned away stiffly and walked away.

~*X*~

First year of university. She didn't bother giving the boy a gift. After all, she was _annoying. _

She was out shopping one day when her eyes saw a horrid sight.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the red-haired girl, who moved their last year –Karin, her name was? - hand Sasuke a bouquet of red roses with a fancy box of chocolates. Her eyes widen in horror as the boy accepted it, giving the redhead a smirk and a brief nod.

The girl turned away angrily. So that's what that bastard liked, huh? Sluts? She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She walked off stiffly, ignoring the pain in her heart.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura."

Such a beautiful, deep, smooth voice. She knew immediately who it belonged to. She turned around to face the boy slowly, careful not to meet his eyes or else her façade would crumble.

"Yes? Is there something you want, Uchiha?" Her tone was cold, distant. She noticed that he was holding the gifts that Karin had given him.

"You didn't make me a gift or a card this year," the boy said calmly.

The girl snorted. "I'm _annoying, _remember Uchiha? You _never liked me. _So what's the point?" She turned her heel and walked away from the boy.

"I lied, you know," the boy called after her. "I was having a bad day."

The girl threw her head back and laughed bitterly. "It's not only that, Uchiha; you rejected me _every _year I gave you a gift. I'm done with that now," she said quietly.

The boy flinched slightly. "I ate the food you made me, you know," he said. "The tomato. The bento with the tomato onigiri. The brownies with the gooey chocolate inside."

"Yeah right. Naruto probably told you all of that, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "You don't even like sweets."

"I kept them too," the boy continued, as if she'd never commented. She raised her eyebrow. The boy reached inside his pocket and pulled out many, many, colourfully beautiful cards. Valentine cards.

Valentine cards that _she _made.

Her eyes widen in absolute shock. How did he…? She spared him a glance. He smirked and handed her the bunch of roses and the fancy chocolates he had just received from the redhead.

"I'm sorry," he said, after she took in his gift. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you give me _your _present? I saw Karin give it to you," she asked.

The handsome Uchiha laughed softly. "She didn't buy it for me. I sent her to the flower store to buy it for me to give to you," he said. When he saw the puzzled rosette's expression, he added, "I didn't want Yamanaka to see me and tell you."

The girl looked at the wonderful gifts in her hands. Her eyes slowly looked up at the man. The same boy who rejected her so many, many times. Who cracked her heart, splintered it, broke it, and shattered it without a second thought. Now the same boy comes back in her life, saying he's sorry. She doesn't think it's enough.

Suddenly, she lets out a sob. The onyx-eyed boy looked at her, surprised. "Why?" she cried out, softly. "Why? Why are you doing this to me _now, _when I'm ready to move on and get over you?"

The stoic boy did not reply.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he cringed slightly at the missing _–kun. _"But this isn't enough." She hands back the gifts. "You broke me, Sasuke. You left me humiliated and utterly _broken. _How do I even know you went and got my presents back? I threw them out. I gave my gifts for you to Naruto."

She gives him a small smile, and walks away. "I'm sorry."

The boy's heart shattered that very, very moment.

_Not as sorry as I am._

~*X*~

On her way back home, the girl saw her lively blonde friend, Naruto. Him, cheery as ever, gave her a wide grin and a great big hug.

"Sakura-chan!" he grinned. He then noticed her tear-streaked cheeks and watery eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Sasuke… apologized. He had all of the valentine's I made for him… he said he ate my treats… but I gave them to you. He lied to me, didn't he?" The girl whispered.

The blonde boy looked shocked. "No, he wasn't lying," he finally said. The girl gasped. "Remember the day after Valentine's day I would always have bruises? That's because teme beats me to give him the treats back. He even ate those brownies you made for him so long ago! I was so shocked," Naruto grinned.

"But… why? He could've just accepted it," the girl protested.

"Oi, you know Sasuke-teme. His pride is so big! But I saw him digging in the garbage for your cards, Sakura-chan! He cares for you, he really does."

"But he took in the other girls' gifts."

"They _shoved _it in his face. He didn't have time to reject. Plus, _those _gifts didn't matter to him. _Yours _did. He never admitted it, but he would always wait for yours. Especially this year."

The girl was speechless. So the man _did _care. He _did. _

"I've gotta go," she said to Naruto. She ran back down the street, looking for Sasuke.

_Good luck, Sakura-chan!_

~*X*~

"Sasuke! _Sasuke!_" the rosette called out after she spotted the Uchiha boy. He promptly stopped and looked at her somewhat sadly.

"…Yes?"

She jumped and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so, _so _sorry! I didn't believe you, but then I ran into Naruto, and he told me _everything," _she sobbed in his well-defined chest.

She was surprised when she felt a strong, muscular pair of arms wrap around her petite waist. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I really didn't mean what I said before," he whispered in her ear.

The girl, for the first time in months, gave him a genuine, Sakura smile. "It's okay."

~*X*~

Final year of university. The boy and girl are together.

"…I don't want you to make me a Valentine this year," the boy told the girl, and walked away.

The girl stared at the boy in surprise. Three years, and he's going back to his icy self once again? The day speeds by as her classes go. She thinks of _him. _

She ignores the twisting in her stomach as she goes to work.

~*X*~

She comes home late at night, exhausted and utterly _tired. _Her bones are achy and the dark bags under her eyes give it all away.

The door in unlocked, and she walks in. She is disappointed, she must say; all the other ladies at her work place received flowers and chocolates of all sorts from their loved ones. But not her.

The lights are off, and she assumes _he _is asleep. She is about to turn on the light when a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closely.

"Welcome home, Sakura." A voice murmured in her ear. She whirls around.

"Sasuke?"

He releases her and lights up the room; she sees that there are candles and a wonderful dinner waiting just for her.

He pulls out a rose for the girl.

She giggles as she accepts it, and he leads her to the table.

They have a lovely, romantic dinner. She stands to clean up when the boy pushes her down softly. Instead, he gets up.

He walks in front of the girl and drops to one knee. From the inside of his tuxedo, he pulls out a tiny black box. He opens it, and the girl gasps.

Inside is a beautiful ring, with a shiny silver band and a large white diamond with tiny red diamonds surrounding it, making it look like a flower.

"Sakura Haruno," the boy says, "You're the sweetest, kindest girl I've ever met. You've seen me at my worst, and despite how rude I've been to you before, you still stay by my side. I know damn well that I'm not good enough for you, but you make me happy, and I hope I make you happy too. So will you marry me?"

Tears gather in the girl's eyes. She is silent, then… "Yes," she cries out, and hugs the boy. "Yes, yes, yes!" The ring is slipped on her fourth finger and they embraced each other.

"I love you," the boy says.

The girl smiles. "I love you too."

He leans down and kisses her, and they both smile into the kiss. "Happy Valentine's day, Sakura."

~*X*~

A pink-haired woman is rushed to the hospital on February 14. She was immediately put in labor.

Seven hours later, Daisuke Uchiha was born with a shock of black hair and dazzling green eyes.

_**Fin.**_

_****_**note... **I wrote this on Valentine's Day but never published it, cuz I didn't have an account. But it's on my USB, so I'm like, 'Hey, why not?' I'll probably forget next year, anyway. So enjoyyy. :D


End file.
